Kamui
By focusing his Mangekyō Sharingan on a particular point, Kakashi can force that point to collapse in on itself, ultimately sending everything in the vicinity to another dimension. ((Infobox / Jutsu | ref = terceiro Databook, páginas 240-241 | imagem Kamui1.PNG = | = kanji神威| jutsu unnamed = No | romaji = Kamui | = literal Inglês Might of the Gods | classificação jutsu = Kekkei Genkai ~ Mangekyou Sharingan, Ninjutsu, dōjutsu, | tipo de jutsu class = ofensiva, defensiva | Gama jutsu = Curto, Médio, Long | usuários = Kakashi Hatake | manga estréia = 276 | anime estréia = 29 | shippuden estréia = Yes | mídia jutsu = Anime, Mangá)) Ao focar sua Mangekyou Sharingan em um ponto específico, Kakashi pode forçar esse ponto de colapso em si mesmo, em última instância envio de tudo nas proximidades de uma outra dimensão. Kamui costs a large amount of chakra to perform, especially in Kakashi's case, as his body has not completely adjusted to the Sharingan. Kamui custos de uma grande quantidade de chakra para realizar, especialmente no caso de Kakashi, como seu corpo não está completamente adaptado ao Sharingan. Kakashi can only manage to use this technique up to three times in a given day, even when starting at full strength. Kakashi só conseguem utilizar esta técnica até três vezes em um determinado dia, mesmo quando a partida com força total. When first seen, Kakashi's aim was imperfect, with it taking two attempts to hit Deidara with the technique. Quando visto pela primeira vez, o objectivo de Kakashi era imperfeito, com ela tendo duas tentativas de golpe Deidara com a técnica. By the time of Pain's attack on Konoha, however, his aim had improved, being able to focus more accurately on fast-moving objects. Na época da dor 's ataque a Konoha, no entanto, seu objetivo havia melhorado, sendo capaz de se concentrar mais precisamente em objetos em movimento rápido. The chakra used by this technique is proportional to the mass of the target. O chakra usado por esta técnica é proporcional à massa do alvo. His improvement with the technique is also seen when he manages to warp away two arrows fired by Sasuke's Susanoo without immediately becoming fatigued, noting them to be too fast to dodge. Influence Kamui is the word for a divine being in Ainu mythology, although it is almost never written with kanji in modern times. Sua melhora com a técnica também é visto quando ele consegue entortar afastado duas flechas disparadas por Sasuke Susanoo sem imediatamente se fatigado, observando que eles sejam muito rápido para esquivar-se. Influência Kamui é a palavra de um ser divino em [Ainu | Ainu mitologia], embora quase nunca é escrito com o kanji nos tempos modernos. In a more general Japanese context, Kamui refers to the might and majesty of the gods, particularly the Shintō Kami. Trivia * Kakashi's Kamui bears some resemblance to Madara Uchiha's teleporting technique as Madara's appearance when he is warping between different dimensions is the same as the swirl pattern on his mask and when Kakashi uses Kamui, the warping of the space is the same. Em um contexto mais geral japonês, Kamui refere-se ao poder e majestade dos deuses, especialmente o Xintoísmo Kami. Curiosidades * Kamui Kakashi tem algumas semelhanças com Uchiha Madara ' s [Teleporting Técnica | teleporting técnica] pelo aparecimento de Madara quando ele está deformando entre as diferentes dimensões é o mesmo que o padrão de redemoinho na sua máscara e quando Kakashi usa Kamui, a curvatura do espaço é o mesmo. It is unknown if the two techniques are related, however. * According to the Third Databook, "If one spends a lot of time and trains one's chakra over and over again, this technique can be invoked." Não se sabe se as duas técnicas estão relacionados, porém. * De acordo com o Databook terceiro lugar, "Se alguém passa muito tempo e trens chakra de uma e outra vez, essa técnica pode ser invocado." This might hint that other Mangekyō users can access the technique, but this is not confirmed. References Isso poderia insinuar que outros usuários do Mangekyou pode acessar a técnica, mas isso não está confirmado. Referências